


Let Down

by Azrayah



Series: Neo Vongola Secondo [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, basically i'm writing the next gen so deal with it if that's not your cup of tea, danari 4 life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrayah/pseuds/Azrayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ienari just couldn't believe it. He couldn't become the next Don. He couldn't make his father proud. One-shot. Warning: Shounenai (boyXboy), OCs, 2795 (TsunaXKyoko)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Down

Ever since birth, Sawada Ienari was surrounded by the mafia. His father—the number one mafia don, his tutor—the greatest hitman of all time, his uncles—his father's guardians. Everything around him was all involved in the underground world.

 

Despite this, he grew up in a kind, warm environment. His mother, who he inherited his orange locks from, was always there for him. From when he fell to when he succeeded, she was there with her warm, encouraging smile. His father, who he inherited his beautiful brown eyes from, would make sure to be around for all of his important moments in his life. From his first birthday to his first word, he would always there to watch with those warm, loving, _proud_ eyes.

 

At the age of six, Ienari knew he wanted to always see that proud look in his father's eyes, and he knew he could do that by following in his footsteps. He knew that he wanted to be the next don of Vongola.

 

And so his training with Reborn had started.

 

* * *

 

 

“That's all for today.” the nine-teen year old Reborn said, Leon shifting back from his gun form to his chameleon form. The nine year old Ienari, who was covered in dirt and bruises, huffed slightly. He looked up at his tutor, who was dusting the imaginary dust off of his crisp suit. The young adult started walking towards the mansion

 

“Can we please continue?” the child asked. “I still haven't been able to activate my flames, and I want to as soon as possible.” He caught up beside his tutor, who hit him in the head.

 

“Baka-Nari, there's no need to rush your flames. Everyone activates their flames at different times in a time of need. Don't worry, your time will come.” he chuckled as he saw the pouting child walking next to him.

 

“But dad activated his when he was five.”

 

“And your mother activated hers when she was eighteen. Your point is...?” Reborn smiled when he saw his student sigh in defeat.

 

“Alright, you win.” Ienari crossed his little arms over his chest. “I still want to activate them as soon as possible—then I can practice with weapons!” he cheered. The two entered the back garden, with the variety of plants and flowers. Ienari ran forward, racing through on the path to the middle of the garden.

 

He grinned seeing the person he was looking for. “Mama!” He called to the woman seated at the fancy white table set, who turned and smiled at him. He ran up to her, ready to talk to her as they always would after his afternoon training. They would usually have lunch outside, and if they were lucky, his father would join them as well.

 

“Hello Nari-kun.” His mother beamed at him, before sighing at the sight of his body. “Were you and Reborn playing rough again?” of course she knew it was training, but she knew that Reborn would never _actually_ threaten her son. If he did, then he would have hell to pay.

 

“Yeah,” scratching his cheek, he looked away for a split second, before looking back at his mother. “But I'm alright! I think I'm getting better, and hopefully I can use flames soon!” he said enthusiastically.

 

Kyoko smiled at her son and ruffled his hair. “I'm sure you will, and then you will be just like papa, ne?”

 

Ienari's smile grew wider, and he nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

It was nine in the evening, and Ienari lied snugly in his bed, the sunset colored blanket wrapped around his small body. He couldn't wait to fall asleep. After all, he was super tired after his training.

 

But something inside of him was screaming for him to stay awake. It kept telling him to stay on alert, and keep on the lookout for anything wrong. He knew his father had something like this, and it was called hyper intuition, and he knew he would trust his. So he feigned sleep, keeping his eyes closed, but his senses aware.

 

That's when he heard it.

 

Over in the corner next to his bookcase, there was a small creak of the floor. A shadow, about the size of a normal man, moved. Ienari's adrenalin spiked, raising his senses even further. He knew that the man was here to assassinate him. After all, if you kill the next Vongola heir, then they're done for.

 

The shadow moved again, closer to the bed. Ienari gripped the sheets tight, scared stiff. He's had training, but he knew he was never in actual danger. He's never been in an actual life or death situation, and this was seriously freaking him out. It didn't help that he didn't have the security of his flames, and he knew that his assassin most likely used flames. They were pretty common now, and it scared Ienari to think that he couldn't really properly protect himself. He just hoped his father could feel something wrong.

 

The creaking got closer, and Ienari knew he was right next to his bed side. He heard the rustling of clothes. Since he couldn't hear any flames, he guessed the assassin had a knife of some sort, since he wasn't shot. If that was the case, he had a chance.

 

Ienari jumped towards the opposite side of the bed, which was luckily next to the door. His attacker, not expecting this, dove for him hastily and missed him by a few inches. The nine year old ran towards the door, but was stopped when a flaming knife flew right past him, catching a few hairs. The man chuckled.

 

“You aren't getting away, little one.”

 

His dark, hoarse voice sent chills down Ienari's spine as the man came closer to him. The knife had jammed the door shut, and Ienari wouldn't dare turn his back to the man. That was like asking to be killed. Instead, he analyzed the room, trying to figure out how to get to the window. If he escaped through the window, the crash would be enough to wake his father, who was across the hall, and it would allow him time to get away. Hopefully, because of his training, he would only get a few scrapes and bruises from the three story fall.

 

Ienari bolted towards the large window, but the man had already guessed this would be his next move and blocked his path. The boy realized this too late and ran into him by accident.

 

“Let me go!” He yelled, struggling against the man's grasp, but he wouldn't budge. He was so much stronger than the boy, and they both knew it.

 

The man chuckled at Ienari's attempts to free himself. “It's no use trying to escape.” a sadistic grin spread across his face. “Don't worry, I'll make sure your death is painful!”

 

Horror spread across his face as panic swept through his body. He was going to die. He wouldn't lead Vongola. He wouldn't make his father proud.

 

No, he would!

 

“Let. Me. GO!” Ienari screamed, feeling something rush through him as the door burst open, revealing his father, who was ready to fight with the orange sky flame blazing on his forehead. The man had dropped the boy, and he bolted towards his father, who was focused on the man in front of the two. Shock was written all across his face. Ienari wondered why, and he turned to look at the man.

 

Dark green vines had wrapped themselves around the man's body, impairing his movement. Fire was surrounding him, and sweat was pouring down his face.

 

Tsuna shook off the shock, thinking Kyoko or Mukuro had come and placed the illusion on the man, and flew forward and punched the man in the face, anger now taking over. After all, how _dare_ he try to hurt his son? He had to pay.

 

After the brutal punch to the face, throwing him into the widow and bursting the glass, Tsuna flew out and grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground. Hard. The man had left an imprint in the sidewalk, and Tsuna wasted no time striking his neck so hard he had heard a snap.

 

Back in Ienari's room, the illusion was still there, but nothing was inside of it. Ienari stood by the door as his mother rushed over to him and swept him into a huge hug.

 

“Oh baby, oh Nari, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Please tell me you're fine.” she mumbled into his ear, hugging him tighter with each word, tears streaming down her face. Ienari nodded and hugged his mother. Hayato and Reborn jogged down the hallway over to the mother and child. Reborn checked the room over, and saw the illusion still in the room. Hayato checked to make sure the two were fine.

 

Tsuna flew back into the room though the broken window, and motioned for Reborn to take care of the mess outside. The hitman simply nodded and walked out of the room.

 

The mafia don walked over to his wife and child, and embraced them, relief on his face. “You two alright?” he asked, the two still in his arms.

 

Kyoko nodded, and Tsuna pulled away slightly, keeping the two in arms length with a hand on each of their shoulders. Tsuna looked at Ienari. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yep!” he chirped before looking at his mother. “Mama, that was a pretty awesome illusion you put on the guy! How'd you know where he was?”

 

The woman shook her head. “I didn't put up that illusion. I figured Mukuro-kun was hiding somewhere and put it up.”

 

This time Hayato shook his head. “Mukuro isn't in Italy. He and Chrome are back in Japan on a mission.” he looked over at his boss. “Who could have put that illusion up?”

 

Suddenly, the illusion cut out, and Ienari started to sway back and forth. He fell towards his father, who caught him with ease. Tsuna finally put two and two together and couldn't believe it.

 

“Ienari did.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ienari sprung up from the bed with a gasp, last night's events replaying in his head. He still couldn't believe it. There was no way he heard that.

 

_“Ienari did.”_

 

That just had to be impossible! His father had Vongola blood! _He_ had Vongola blood! How could he have Mist flames?! Sure, his mother is a mist user, but the Vongola blood should have over written that. He should have Sky flames, not Mist! There was no way. Now he couldn't be the next Vongola don!

 

His father had walked into the room, and as soon as Ienari saw him, he burst into tears. Tsuna rushed to his son and embraced him, rocking him back and forth as he patted his head, whispering soothing words in his ear. But no matter what he said, Ienari just couldn't calm down. After all, he couldn't make his father proud.

 

Instead, he had let his father down.

  

* * *

 

 

Ienari checked his blazer once more, making sure it was still in crisp condition. It was time for the inheritance ceremony, and he, as one of Neo Secondo's guardians, had to be in tip top shape. He still couldn't believe his cousin, _that he didn't even know existed till a year ago_ , was going to be Neo Vongola Secondo.

 

The underground world was thrown into chaos as soon as it got out that Ienari didn't have sky flames, and everyone had wondered who was going to lead Vongola. After all, Ienari couldn't do it. Yes, he was kind and accepting, just like his father, but he didn't have the flames.

 

And that was what mattered to everyone else.

 

Vongola searched for a new heir, searching every family tree they could find to see if someone, anyone, had Vongola blood in them. But their search proved fruitless. They couldn't find a single person.

 

Until Iemitsu revealed that he had a brother.

 

_That_ , had shocked everyone, and they quickly searched for the brother of the Young Lion. They had found him in the U.S., and they also found that he had a daughter, about the same age as Ienari. Her name was Sawada Sadako, a small, thirteen year old girl with short, shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes, the very same that Primo had.

 

With her father's permission, Sadako was brought to the Vongola Mansion in Italy and was trained in the ways of a mafia boss by Reborn. During this time, Kyoko and Mukuro taught Ienari how to use his flames, and in no time, he became a master illusionist.

 

About a week after Sadako came to the mansion, she was introduced to Ienari.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

_“Ienari. Come here for a minute. There's someone I want you to meet.” His father called to him. Fifteen year old Ienari turned to him and nodded, before jogging up to him. The two entered Tsuna's office, where there was a girl seated on one of the plush, leather couches in the middle of the room._

 

_Tsuna walked over to the couch in front of the girl and gestured for Ienari to sit next to him. After they sat down, Ienari got a better look at the girl. She seemed a few years younger than him, and her brown, hair was in short, low pig-tails. Her blue eyes looked into his brown ones, and she smiled._

 

“ _Hello, you must be Ienari-san, correct?” she asked, her voice soft and calm. Her hand was extended in front of her in a handshake, and Ienari accepted._

 

“ _Yes, and you are...?”_

 

_The girl seemed to be surprised, pulling her hand away and setting it in her lap. “Oh, your father didn't tell you?” he shook his head. “I'm Sawada Sadako, the new Neo Secondo candidate.” Ienari froze, his eyes wide in shock. Now that he got a closer look, he could see the family resemblance, and it scared him._

 

**_He was being replaced._ **

_Ienari stood up abruptly and ran out of the room, not sparing a glance at either of the two. His father called after him, but for once, he didn't listen. He opened the door and slammed it behind him, before running down the hall. Maids and butlers gave him odd glances, but none stopped him. Not one of the guardians came in his path, so he exited the mansion with no problem._

 

_He headed towards the gate, specifically towards a large bush that came to the middle of his chest. Reaching inside, he found what he was looking for—a bike. Getting on it, he rode it out of the gates and down the road towards the town._

 

_Once in town, he rode straight to his only friend's house, which was on the other side of town. He swerved around cars and people, twisting left and right, until he finally arrived. He parked the bike next to the front door and rang the door bell. After a few minutes, the door opened, revealing a teen about a head taller than Ienari with black hair and hazel eyes._

 

“ _Oh! Ienari, what are you doing here?” he asked, stepping out of the way so his friend could enter the house. His mother wasn't home at the moment, and even if she was, she wouldn't mind the extra company._

 

“ _Well...” Ienari started, walking up the stairs towards the other teen's room. “You know how I'm the son of a mafia don?”_

 

_His friend nodded. “Of course. Isn't he the boss of the number one mafia?”_

 

“ _Yeah.” Ienari took a deep breath before sighing. “Well, the thing is, I don't have the requirements to become boss, and now there is a replacement for me.” he balled his fists, refusing to let the tears in his eyes form. “I've always wanted to be the next boss, and I hoped that there was still a chance for me, but now that there's a replacement, I feel...betrayed. Abandoned. Lost. **Alone**.” _

 

_The other teen noticed his distress, and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I'm sure your dad isn't replacing you. You'll never be replaced in his heart. Or anyone's heart, for that matter.”_

 

_Ienari looked up at his friend with un-shed tears brimming in his eyes, before he dove into the others chest, sobbing. Those were the words he wanted—no, needed—to hear. Deep down, he knew this was true, but hearing it from one of the people closest to his heart made the words twice as true. It reassured him that he would never be truly replaced._

 

_His friend just returned the hug, patting his head to calm him down. After a few minutes, Ienari's sobs subsided to hiccups. “Sorry, Dante, for just dumping all of my problems on you.”_

 

_Dante just waved it off and smiled. “Dude, that's what friends do. Help each other. Besides, you helped me with my sister's boyfriend, and helped my mom. It's the least I can do.”_

 

_The two just sat there for a little, just looking at each other and smiling, before the doorbell rang once more, startling them. “I'll get it.” Dante got off the bed, Ienari following behind him._

 

“ _It's probably my dad or one of the guardians sent to get me.” Ienari stood behind Dante as he opened the door._

 

_Standing there in the doorway was not his father, or his guardians. Instead, it was Sadako with an apologetic smile on her face. “Hello?”_

 

“ _Um...Who are you?” Dante asked, but before Sadako could answer, Ienari reached over and slammed the door in her face. Dante looked over at his friend. “Dude! What was that for?! She was cute.”_

 

“ _One, she's my replacement. Two, no, just no. She's my cousin” Ienari shook his head._

 

_Dante was surprised by the new information. “She's your cousin?! No way!” he reached over and quickly opened the door, revealing a smiling Sadako. “You're this guy's cousin?!” he asked, pointing at Ienari._

 

_Sadako giggled at his actions before nodding. “Yes, I am. Sadako Sawada, pleasure to meet you.”_

 

“ _Dante de Rossa.” the two shook hands briefly. Ienari folded his arms over his chest, angered by the situation. Sure he and Dante just had a talk, but he still felt like he was going to be replaced. First his title, then his father, now his friend. He really doesn't like Sadako._

 

_Said teen seemed to feel Ienari's resentment and sighed, before looking at him seriously. “Look, Ienari-san, there are a few things we need to get straight, and I think we need to discuss them soon. This,” she gestured to herself and him. “isn't going to work itself out, so we need to.”_

 

_She then turned to Dante. “I'm guessing you know what's going on, since Ienari-san came to you, so you're welcome to join us. Do you mind if we use your living room?”_

 

“ _I don't mind, my mom and sister are on a huge shopping spree in Venice and won’t be back of a few more days.” She nodded, and the three proceeded into the living room. Sadako sat on the lounge chair in front of the couch, while Dante and Ienari sat on the couch._

 

_Sadako took a deep breath before starting. “First things first, I want to assure you that I am not here to replace you. I am simply here because you cannot take the title, and Vongola needs an heir. I am **not** trying to steal your family or friends. I am only here for the title.” she sighed and started to twirl a lock of hair. “I don't even want the title, but since it's come to this, I have no choice. I'll even make you a deal. I can just be the figure head of Vongola, while you are the actual boss. That should make you happy, right?”_

 

_Ienari was taken back. He had no idea this is what Sadako actually thought. What he thought was that she just wanted to waltz in and take everything that was his. He had no idea she didn't even want the title. He nodded to the conditions, and Sadako continued._

 

“ _Next, I would like to ask you to be my mist guardian. I don't know anyone, and it would be a pleasure for me to have you as my mist guardian.” Ienari's eyes widened, before he nodded once more, accepting the proposal._

 

“ _Finally...” she turned to look at Dante. “I would like you to join Vongola.”_

 

“ _Absolutely **not**!” Ienari objected, his right eye flashing orange and his left flashing indigo. He would not have his best friend—not to mention, secret crush—involved in the mafia. Sure, he can know about it, but Ienari was enough to protect him from the danger. He didn't need to be involved in the blood thirsty underworld. If he joined, then his family would be in danger as well, and Ienari wouldn't have that. He would **not** bring innocent people into this blood bath._

 

_Sadako's eyes widened, as well as Dante's. “So the rumor is true.” she murmured, but spoke up when she was given an odd look. “The maids would gossip from time to time about your eyes flashing different colors when you're mad, determined, or using your flames. I didn't think that was possible, but I guess it is true.”_

 

“ _My eyes flash colors—now is not the time for this!! Point is, Dante will not join the mafia and that's final.” Ienari huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked over at his friend, who was looking at him, emotions flashing in his eyes too fast for Ienari to catch them._

 

_After a few moments, Dante sighed and leaned back into the couch, but his serious eyes stayed on Sadako. “I'll join.”_

 

_Ienari looked at his best friend in horror. “Dude! No! You can't!” he grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer, making Dante look into his eyes. “Mafia is bloodshed, underhand deals, unfair play-”_

 

“ _But Vongola isn't that.” Dante interrupted, his face serious. He grabbed the hands on his shoulders and pulled them in front of him, taking them in his. “Besides, I need to replay you back. It's the least I can do.”_

 

“ _No. **You** can't join.” Ienari looked like he was going to cry again, but he held it in. “I would hate myself if I let you join the mafia. It will change you.”_

 

_Dante smiled at this, his eyes warm and sincere as he spoke in a soft, tender voice, “Then make sure I don't change.”_

 

_Ienari just crumbled._

* * *

 

_After that mess had been straightened out, the three headed back to the Vongola mansion to discuss what had transpired in Dante's living room. Tsuna had been against the idea of Dante joining Vongola, almost as much as Ienari, but after much convincing from Dante and Sadako, Tsuna finally relented and agreed to let him join. He started training the following week._

 

_A week after that, Dante was able to produce sun flames, and he officially became Sadako's Sun Guardian. Around this time, Ienari became her Mist Guardian as well, and the three had become close. Very close. Now, you would hardly see them alone._

 

_Dante dropped out of school—much to his mother's surprise and annoyance, but after a few things were straighten out, she was fine with it—he moved into the mansion so he could get serious about his training. The three were tutored by Reborn in their academics, and then were split in order to have special training in combat with their flames._

 

_They had managed to find the rest of Sadako's guardians, and they immediately started training. Her Storm and right hand was Emma, a girl from the U.S. who was her best friend until she moved. Her parents died in a car accident, and Emma has been with them ever since then._

 

_Sasagawa Aiko was Ryohei and Hana's first born, and she became Sadako's Rain Guardian. Everyone had expected her to have sun flames, considering both of her parents had sun flames, but obviously that doesn't have everything to do with it. Look at Ienari._

 

_Leonora was an orphan they saved after they stopped a slave trade in a lesser part of Italy, and stayed with them in the mansion since then. She was super shy and with-drawn, and only Sadako and Ienari can actually hold a good conversation with her. After a freak accident, she was revealed to have cloud flames and then became the Cloud Guardian._

 

_Madoka is actually a descendant of Magi, a Simon family member who went into hiding along with Cozart and his generation. She was born with lightning flames and forest flames, but her lighting flamed were more powerful, and she became Sadako's Lightning Guardian after coming to the Vongola mansion in search of the Simon. She decided to stay, since they were so nice to her. Of course, she visits the Simon as well._

 

_Later, it was pointed out by Dante that he and Ienari were surrounded by girls. Ienari shook his head and frowned._

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

A knock rang out through his room, and Ienari turned and looked at the door as Dante opened it. “Hey man, you ready?” he asked, walking over to him. He fidgeted with his own blazer, not liking the way it felt. Ienari nodded at his question and smiled, before turning to his friend and frowning.

 

“Are you okay?” Ienari asked his friend.

 

Dante nodded, but frowned as he adjusted his collar “The suit feels weird, that's all.”

 

“Your first suit?” Ienari asked, reaching for Dante's collar and helping him with it. He blushed slightly at the closeness, but tried to make it go away. After a year of living with Dante, his 'crush' ended up turning into love and Ienari tried his best to make it not awkward. After all, he was the only one with these feelings, and he would hate losing his bond with Dante.

 

Dante smiled at his friend's help. “Yeah, it's my first.” he noticed his friend's cheeks were a little pink, and leaned down a little closer. “You okay?”

 

Ienari nodded. _You getting closer isn't helping!_ He thought, pulling away from the other teen. Dante, totally oblivious to his friend's inner turmoil, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. “Come on, we need to hurry. It's about to start.”

 

Ienari nodded and put on his poker face.

 

* * *

 

After the ceremony, a party was held in celebration for the new generation in the Vongola's second ball room. Many allies of Vongola showed up and celebrated the succession. It had been decided that when the boss turns twenty, the group would take succession of Vongola, and everyone had agreed. This gave them a little bit of time of 'normalcy' and the past generation a chance at 'normal' life while they were still young.

 

All in all, it was a win, win.

 

The next generation was dispersed among the crowd, talking and answering questions that other families might have. Sadako was talking to Ezio, the Chiavarone Unidecimo, about new plans for the future. Sadako, after a while, realized she actually liked the position of Neo Vongola Secondo. She still, of course, lets Ienari advise her, since that was their agreement. Not to mention he's her best friend, and he trusts her just as much as she trusts the rest of her family. Maybe a little more.

 

Emma, Aiko, Leonora, and Madoka were hanging out near the food tables, chatting with themselves and others who came by to talk to them, asking them about how they felt being the only almost female generation in the history of the mafia.

 

Ienari and Dante were out on the balcony, taking a break from the party. They had been dancing with girl after girl, and they were tired of it at the moment. It didn't help that most of them were after marriage, and the few that weren't just weren't interesting enough to catch their eye. Or at least, Dante's eye. Ienari had his heart set on one person, and he knew that his heart was never going to change.

 

“So...like the party?” Ienari tried to make some small conversation, not liking the silence between them.

 

Dante shrugged, folding his arms over the balcony railing. “Meh. The food's nice, but it's Vongola's cooks, so of course it's good.”

 

Ienari giggled a little. “Yeah, but it still doesn't compare to my grandma's cooking. I swear, an angel taught her how to cook—and she improved it.”

 

Dante chuckled. “Really, that good? I guess I need to try some sometime.”

 

Ienari nodded and agreed. “Yeah, you do.” He then looked thoughtful. “You've never been to Japan, have you?” Leaning his back against the railing, he looked over at his best friend, who shook his head. “Then...next family vacation, I'm taking you.”

 

“I'm not family, though.” Dante winced as Ienari hit him in the back of the head. “What? I'm not.”

 

“Has being at Vongola taught you nothing? We're a family, even if we're not related by blood.” a blush spread across his face. “Besides... you could join the 'family'.” Ienari stood up away from the railing and turned to face Dante, his blush darkening.

 

Dante turned to him and gave him a look. “Join the family? I thought you just said—” warm lips pressed softly against his own, only for a second, before they pulled away. Dante's hazel eyes widened as he looked down at his blushing best friend, before Ienari bolted for the door back to the ballroom. But Dante was quicker, and caught his hand before he could leave. Ienari kept his gaze away from Dante, turning his head to the side and looking off the balcony.

 

“What...” Dante's face began to flush, “was that for...?” he whispered, his voice suddenly failing him.

 

Ienari turned and looked at him, his face as red as a tomato. “ _That_ , was my confession. I love you, Dante de Rossa.” he played with his hands, waiting for something—anything—to interrupt this so he could leave this embarrassing moment. He didn't mean to confess, but the setting just seemed perfect. They were outside, alone, and the moon light just made Dante more handsome than before. He had no idea where the sudden burst of courage came from, but he went with it. And now, he was sort of regretting it. He probably just ruined his friendship with the raven.

 

Dante was speechless. He had never expected his friend to love him like _that_. It was sudden, unexpected, and now it made him _think_. Think back to all of the times they were alone and close. To all of the times Ienari would show him a side he's never shown anyone else, even his parents. It made him feel special. From the tears to the joy, he saw the real him—the vulnerable him. It was a side that only Dante knew. It was the side that made Dante wrap his arm around his shoulders more, give him extra food, have tickle fights even though he always lost.

 

And it made him smile.

 

Slowly, he reached his free hand to the others cheek, turning his head so Ienari was facing him. He could see the un-shed tears starting to form in his brown eyes, and it broke a piece of him. His hand slid down to Ienari's chin, causing the orangenette’s eyes to widen, and Dante tipped his chin slightly. Dante then closed his eyes.

 

Then he kissed Ienari.

 

Sparks exploded, and Ienari couldn't believe that _Dante was kissing him_. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, moving his head slightly. Dante's hand moved from Ienari's wrist to his hand and held it tight while Ienari's free hand gripped Dante's blazer. They pulled apart a few moments later, and smiled at each other.

 

“I love you too, Ienari Sawada.” They leaned forward for another kiss, Dante's hand on his waist and on the back of his neck while Ienari's hands wrapped around Dante's neck. This kiss was deeper than the other two, and the two were lost in each other.

 

Luckily, the door to the balcony has a curtain. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot. Not KHR or any characters from KHR
> 
> A/N: Um...This was supposed to be a lot shorter than it is now. I also apologize for the skipping around. That was just the way I wrote it out. If it confused you, just PM me and I'll tell you the gist of the story.
> 
> Anyway, I've never seen a plot where Tsuna's son/daughter can't be the boss, so I wanted to try it. It was supposed to stop before Ienari was getting ready for the ceremony, but I decided to extend it so you knew what happened to Vongola (and Ienari) because of his inability to be boss. 
> 
> Um...I have no clue why Ienari and Dante are in love. I figured it would be awesome to end the story on a romantic note, so I did. Besides, I think they're cute (if you knew what they looked like in my head.) I also have an idea for a sequel, and them being a couple plays into that.
> 
> Also, I want to point out that Magi is a real character from KHR, and I did not make her up. She really was one of the children that escaped with the Simon to their island. Look her up on the Reborn wika, she's there. I have no clue what her flame is, though.
> 
> Sadako was Tokugawa Shogun Ienari's first wife, so that's why I named Sadako, Sadako. I figured since there was a theme of Tokugawa Shoguns, I should have all of the Sawada's having a relation to them.
> 
> Also, I figured the ages of the Arcobaleno compared to Tsuna, so when Ienari is nine, Reborn is 19. They are ten years apart. Reborn was ten when Ienari was born, and Tsuna was 25 when Ienari was born, making him 34 when Ienari is nine. Ienari is 16 at the ceremony, making Tsuna 41 at the ceremony and Reborn 26. (I think, please correct me if I'm wrong.) Sadako is 14 at the ceremony, Dante 16, and that's all the important people.
> 
> Anyway, comments/kudos are awesome. Tell me what you think about Ienari, NariXDante, Sadako, the plot, anything. Criticism is welcomed. Flames are not.
> 
> Also, this is reposted from FFN! I just made this account and I wanted something on here, so I thought, "why not?"


End file.
